Light Me Up
by erniethepenguin
Summary: One night of pure passion with a man who'd then break her heart. Yet she can't fully let go, apparently, neither can he.
1. Chapter 1

Friends always complimented her on how well she worked with any man she was put beside. They'd tell her that she could do the job, and do it right. When she was put alongside Ziggler, April had been quite pleased. Though she'd loved working with the likes of Bryan, Punk and Kane, this guy had really impressed her with how quickly he'd made it to the top, and how well he portrayed a jack ass. She was pleased to be working with him.

Despite all the comments about her having been with 'half the roster', April didn't feel bad about herself, she didn't regret the writers decisions for her character. In fact, she loved their choices for her, because it meant she got to work with a lot of different people. Sure, she had to kiss a fair few of them, and act in a manner she wouldn't normally, but it brought her out of her comfort zone, and she knew that she needed that. After NXT, and her RAW debut, and all the things that lead her into the 'mental breakdown' stage, April wanted something that could be a little more stable. She thought she'd get that with Nick, but then when that broke down as well, she was beginning to feel a little bit, fed up. Almost as if the writers couldn't let her character be and stay happy. She had the Diva's Championship, and she'd do what she could to keep that, but who's to say they wouldn't take that from her, too?

She knew she worried too much, but sometimes she simply couldn't help herself.

Hearing the door to the locker-room burst open, April was brought out of her little funk, and immediately placed a smile on her face. She couldn't allow her colleagues and friends to know she was upset in any way. They'd simply never let her rest until she told them, and she didn't like sympathy. Through the door walked a few girls she was particularly fond of, the likes of Celeste, whom she'd been best friends with since their time in NXT together, Layla, and Natalya. Those three girls had all been so supportive of her when she'd debuted, and when she'd been given matches and chances to show her skills. They'd been there when others doubted her.

"There you are. We've been looking for you, everywhere." Celeste said with a grin, before sitting down beside the smaller brunette, and wrapping her arm around her tiny frame. "How long have you been hiding from us?"

"I wasn't hiding," April chuckled, furrowing her eyebrows a little bit, "What's going on?" Confusion wrapped around her mind like a tight fist, normally the girls would come in, have some simple chit-chat, and get ready. This wasn't expected. April was getting suspicious.

"You better have a change of clothes in that bag of yours. We're taking you out tonight." Natalya said, the familiar grin sitting on her lips as it always did. She looked pleased with herself, as if she was making an accomplishment by getting April to join them.

"Out where?" The brunette asked, still skeptical of their choices for the evening. "You know I'm not big on 'out'." She'd remind them, becoming a little anxious of their plans for the upcoming hours.

"Stop asking so many questions and get ready. We'll meet you outside." Celeste said, before then gesturing for the girls to join her in leaving the room. Soon, April was alone again, and left with no choice but to follow her friends' orders. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad?

* * *

"Come on, I think I see the guys by the bar." Layla pointed towards the bar, and instantly April felt sick. She grabbed onto Celeste's hand as the other two girls rushed off to see the rest of their friends. Celeste looked worriedly at her friend, and furrowed her brow. "What's the matter with you?" She asked, stepping to the side of the room with the smaller female.

"How could you bring me here, when_ he's_ here?!" April asked, utterly fuming with anger with her alleged best friend. She didn't want to find herself leaving because of him, but at the same time, she couldn't face seeing him. She'd spent so much time avoiding him, and had done so well since then, but seeing him now brought it all back, and she couldn't possibly go through with this night if he was right there. Surely her best friend knew that? "I can't go over there, I hope you know that."

"Oh, for crying out loud, April. Really? It's been months. Are you really still bothered about him?" She asked, shaking her head as she looked briefly in the man's direction. He was completely unaware of April's being here, and he didn't even notice Celeste looking over at him. He was too busy nursing a cold glass of Pepsi and talking to Bryan about a really old action movie. "He's not worth it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't treat me like a child." April mumbled, stepping back, annoyed with her friend for treating her this way. They'd spent night after night talking, and eating their way through greasy take-outs to get April back to her usual self. She'd mourned the memory of her time with him, as short as it had been, for nights. Celeste had understood her pain, she'd been there, and she'd comforted April. The Diva's Champion thought her friend would always get it, and that she'd not end up questioning her emotions about the matter. But here she was, judging April on her upset and angry feelings towards this man. Perhaps she was being silly, and she simply needed to get over it all. Lord knows he had. "Fine. I'm not sitting anywhere near him though."

Seeing Celeste's smile light up the room cheered her up, but soon she was being dragged towards the bar, and the nerves hit her like a drop kick to the face. She kept her vision away from him, and focused on her friends, who were all gathered a few meters away from him. While Celeste ordered the two of them some drinks, April tried to keep her focus off the pair of beautiful eyes that were burning a hole in the back of her head. She wished he'd stop, but she refused to look at him, she couldn't allow herself to.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil hadn't thought about that night with April for weeks now, and he was pretty proud of himself for that. After all, he couldn't afford to distract himself with thoughts of her when he was going through such an important stage in his career. That's what had to come first. Phil didn't do well with relationship-type stuff, hence why he'd ended things with Amy not too long ago. She had no idea about his night with April, and she never would, because he knew it would hurt her too much and the gossip that would go around afterwards, well, that wouldn't be good for anybody.

However, seeing the small brunette approaching the bar with Celeste hit home. He didn't realize how much he'd hated not seeing her.

Keeping himself calm, and not to attract attention, he carried on as he was, halfheartedly discussing an old movie with Bryan, and nodding along wherever he saw fit. He wasn't honestly interested anymore, because she'd shown up. He wondered if she knew he'd be here, if she wanted to see him. But seeing the way she avoided looking in his direction, and didn't even look up when Celeste gestured to the others around him, he assumed that she had no idea he'd be here - and she didn't seem to happy about it.

He brought his eyes down to the glass of Pepsi he was holding, and the slowly melting ice cubes inside it. He'd been the one to end things with April, he didn't want to complicate anything anymore, and he knew it hurt her. Truth be told, that night meant a lot to him, as well. He didn't allow himself to think about it anymore, because he knew then he'd not stop thinking about it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Phil was brought back to reality with a thud when he felt Bryan's hand knocking into his shoulder, and a slightly irritated tone in his voice, "Jeez, what's the matter with you? You look like someone died." He said, laughing as he spoke. Phil found himself slightly irritated by Bryan's interruption, though he didn't show it. He didn't want to seem like he was being irrational, and he certainly didn't want April to think she affected his mood in any way possible. Because she didn't. She couldn't.

"Sorry, I dozed off there. Must of been your goat calls lulling me to sleep." He said with a smirk, as he brought his glass to his lips, attempting to forget about the fact that April was only meters from him. Trying to forget about the night they'd spent together, and how it had completely changed his perception of her.

* * *

He seemed fine. Quiet, perhaps, but fine. April had allowed herself one sneaking glance at Phil, and saw that he was just busy drinking Pepsi and making jokes with Bryan. Maybe it wasn't his eyes she'd felt on her, maybe nobody was looking at her. That wouldn't surprise her really, because in this group, she wasn't exactly the most beautiful woman. She didn't do modelling work, and she wasn't a big-breasted girl, in fact, she was more of a girl than a woman, and that bothered her.

Sighing a little, she tried to keep her focus on the other girls, but in a way she couldn't. There was something nagging in the back of her mind, telling her to just go over there, just talk to him. Something, something that wouldn't have her left on her own, without him. Then she mentally scolded herself for thinking such things. She was the Diva's Champion, she didn't need a man to make her happy, she certainly didn't need a man that had broken her heart. But, she couldn't face being here anymore. So, quietly excusing herself, April stood up, and left. She ignored Celeste's calls, and knew that she'd get an earful later on, but she simply couldn't stay there.

She waded her way through the crowd, and again felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her. She refused to turn around, and simply pushed her way through a group of irritating drunks, and finally made it to the door. Choosing to take the walk back to her car in the arena car park, April sighed and brought her arms around herself, as the night air was chilling and slightly breezy.

Annoyed, hurt, confused. All words that could easily describe how April was feeling right now. She couldn't be more angered at herself for letting him drive her away from the first night out she'd been on in months. He'd not even spoken to her, and she point blank refused to be there. She must have looked so pathetic to him, as well. She wondered what he thought of her now. Did he even remember their night together, or was it just a distant memory that he never cared for? Maybe all she'd been that night was an outlet for his own personal pleasure. That thought hurt more than anything else. She'd rather think that he had done it out of wanting to be with her, and then broke her heart, than to think that he thought nothing of her.

Eyes watering, and her entire body shivering from the cold, April found her way to her car, and pulled her keys from her jeans pocket. That's when she nearly jumped out of her skin, because she heard somebody approaching her. Turning around she spotted a very worried looking Nick Nemeth - who for some reason was still hanging around the arena. "April? What's the matter with you?" He asked, seeing that she was clearly upset, and wandering back to her car alone, in the dark, and freezing cold.

"Nothing, I just need to get back." She said, shrugging him off as she tried fumbling with her keys, but her hands were so cold that she dropped them, which only upset her more.

Quickly grabbing her keys, Nick sighed, and shook his head. "Don't tell me then. But get in the car, I'll take you back." He said, as he opened her trunk and tossed the duffle bag he was carrying into it, before then walking around to the drivers seat and getting in. It seemed April had no choice but to trust him, and do as he said.

The drive back was quiet, and April couldn't bring herself to look at Nick. He was being a good friend by doing this for her, but she didn't want him to. She didn't want sympathy or anybody to worry about her, because there was nothing wrong. She didn't need someone to look after her, she wasn't a little girl. Though she knew that's how people saw her, and she couldn't stand it. April just wanted to go back to her hotel room, and sleep. She didn't want someone she worked so closely with to think there was something going on, something upsetting her.

* * *

After seeing April leave the bar, looking upset and annoyed, Phil found himself a little concerned. A part of him wanted to go after her, and another told him he shouldn't. He listened to his head, and stayed put. Though, he found himself looking to Celeste for some kind of answer. She only shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Surprisingly, April's best friend didn't seem to hold much against him, which he hadn't expected, because they were so close. But he did appreciate that she wasn't constantly shooting him dirty looks or sly comments, which was what he'd expected after he'd hurt April that much.

It wasn't long before Phil decided he didn't want to be in the bar anymore. He was bored, to be frank, and he was getting annoyed by Bryan, simply because he'd had a few too many drinks and he was acting like his cocky, obnoxious self. It was worse when he was drunk, and Phil didn't like it - that's why he didn't spend time with Bryan in bars, because otherwise they'd not be friends.

So, saying his quick goodbyes, Phil paid the bartender for the few Pepsi's he'd drank, and left the bar as well. He'd left his rental car outside the building, since he wasn't drinking, and within minutes was on the drive back to the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about April, wondering if she was alright, and if she was upset because of him. He'd not done anything, said anything, or even caught her eye, but he felt as though his simple presence there was bothering her, and she'd left because she didn't want to see him. It seemed irrational, really. But, at the same time, he didn't blame her for not wanting to see him.

It wasn't long before Phil arrived back at the hotel, and was wandering through the lobby, to the elevator. It took a few minutes, but soon enough he was on his own floor and walking to his room. That's when he saw April, opening the door to her room, and walking inside. He wondered if he should go talk to her. Then he spotted Nick Nemeth walking right in after her, and shutting the door behind him.

No. She couldn't possibly be. Why on earth would she be spending the night with that guy? Of all guys. He wasn't April's type, and she wasn't his type, that was for sure. Is that why she'd left? So she could sneak into her room with Nemeth and not be caught? It made him feel physically sick, to think that they'd be spending the night together. He wanted to punch the walls beside him, and barge through the door, beat that bleach blonde man to a pulp and scream at April. Why the hell would she want him? Just, why?


	3. Chapter 3

Why he'd needed to come into the room with her she didn't know. But, at the same time, she'd not told him to leave. In fact, she found herself wanting a little company - some that wasn't judging her for her every thought. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Celeste's help, or advice, but she didn't really like the way her best friend went about things. She took life too lightly, didn't really see the bad sides of stuff. Sure, that sounded good, she always saw the silver lining, but it was almost as if she didn't accept the bad with the good. She didn't believe that there was bad stuff going on around her, despite how obvious it all was. Still, maybe having Nick around wasn't so bad.

"You didn't need to come inside, I'll be okay from here." She said, mumbling her way through her words, still not really looking him in the eye. It was odd to have him in her room. Sure, it was just a hotel room, but all of her personal stuff was here, and she really wasn't that close with him, despite how close they worked together - and the amount of sexual tension they'd built between their characters.

"I'm not going anywhere, April." He said, as he set her bags down in the corner, and crossed the room towards the small two-seat sofa, making himself comfortable. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he expecting something from her? She wasn't exactly partial to sexual favors. But when she didn't say anything, and looked a little worried about his presence here, Nick laughed, and waved his hand nonchalantly in the air, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump your bones or anything. I'm just concerned."

"You shouldn't be." She said, waving off his worries, and turning to her bags, fumbling through them for her phone, and her glasses. Walking through to the bathroom, she removed her contact lenses, and replaced them with her glasses, before then tying her hair in a less than tidy bun at the back of her head, "There's nothing to be concerned about." April walked back into the main area of her room, and shrugged her shoulders, before sitting down on her bed, and checking her phone. Nothing. Nothing that could distract her from the very direct conversation coming from the man she'd worked with since December 17th, last year. They'd gotten to know one another on a professional level very well, but April did everything she could to keep her personal life separate from work - apparently it wasn't working too well.

"Yeah, because finding you crying in the parking lot in the middle of the night, shivering from cold sounds like something I should just brush off as normal." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a little as he adjusted his position on the sofa. "I'm not saying I've earned your trust in any way, but we've worked together for eight months now, you should know I'm not a bad guy." April soon found that he was looking her right in the eye, and she knew she couldn't deny what he'd said.

Truth be told, Nick seemed like one of the few men on the roster that she should allow herself to trust. Out of all the people she'd worked with before, from Celeste to Bryan, Phil to Glen Jacobs, Nick had actually been the one man that seemed to make the biggest effort when working with her. He'd made various attempts to get to know her, and had offered for them to spend more time together - to which she often accepted, but she'd never opened up to him. Hell, she barely opened up to her best friend, never mind a guy she'd known a few months. However, it almost seemed as though he was looking for her trust, asking her to open up to him. She felt as though she'd been pushing away something that could have helped her this whole time. Maybe if she'd allowed herself to be closer to Nick earlier, she wouldn't have had her heart broken by Phil. Imagine that.

"I know that." She sighed, tossing her phone to one side, and looking at him properly for once. "But this isn't something I want to talk about, I'd rather forget it." There wasn't anything that would convince her to talk about her night with Phil. It was better that way, because she didn't want to cause any animosity in the locker-room, she didn't want to be the cause of any dislike or anger. After all, it had only been the one night, so it shouldn't make much difference. Hell, how many times had Barbara slept with someone, or any of the other Divas? They'd not caused drama between the guys because of it, they just got on with their lives.

"Bottling it all up certainly isn't doing any good, though." He said, as he rose from the sofa, and approached her on the bed, sitting opposite her, though not so close that she felt uncomfortable. Looking into her brown eyes, he kinked his brow, and wondered what on earth had been bothering her so much. He knew that a big group had gone to the bar down the road from the arena, so had something happened there? Had someone upset her to the point of leaving? And why had she been alone? Surely one of the other girls would have headed back with her. Definitely at this time of night. He was slightly annoyed that nobody had offered to bring her back, it was common decency. "It can't be that bad."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said, smirking a little bit, trying to swerve the conversation into a more jokey manner. April wasn't too good with serious conversations. AJ was. When she was on-screen, and she was playing her character, she could talk about anything she wanted to because she knew it wasn't real. But April didn't do that sort of stuff, she kept herself to herself, and covered things she didn't want to talk about by joking around and laughing it off.

Nick managed to laugh, and accepted that she wasn't going to talk about it. Stifling a yawn, he shook his head a little, "You're a real mind boggling girl, April." He said, running his hand through his bleached hair, and lightly scratching the back of his neck.

In a way, April appreciated his company a little more now. Despite how little she wanted to discuss her problems, he'd really seemed as though he wanted to help her. He'd been so genuine, yet quite forward. Maybe that was what she needed, just a little push along, to feel better. She got a warm feeling when she thought about how he'd not even thought about it, he'd just grabbed her keys and brought her home. He'd not thought about leaving at the door, he'd come right inside, and demanded to know what was wrong, so he could help. And without thinking, April found herself leaning forward, her eyes shutting slowly as she attempted to place a kiss upon his lips.

"Um, April.." He said, bringing her to open her eyes and look at him in a confused manner, "I don't think that's the best idea." He said, leaning away a little bit. Instantly, April brought herself back to where she was, her cheeks flushed bright pink, and she looked away from him. Embarrassed and upset, she found herself not wanting to look at him again. "You've been upset, you're vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage."

"Fine. Leave." She said, suddenly very angry at him for rejecting her like that. All she'd wanted was to thank him for being so sweet, yet he'd just gone and done what Phil did - rejected her, hurt her, and made her feel a fool.

"What? April, I-" But he didn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say, as she'd stood up and pointed to the door, a look of pure rage on her face as she looked him in the eye, "LEAVE." She yelled, refusing to back down. Soon enough, Nick stood up and left without another word, leaving April to fall to the bed, feeling like a complete idiot for thinking that would be a good idea.

* * *

Lying on his crappy hotel room bed, Phil couldn't sleep - what was new there? Every Monday Night he turned up on RAW with big bags under his eyes, looking like he'd not slept in months. His friends and family all knew what he was like, he didn't sleep a lot. Maybe a few hours a night, but not as much as he was supposed to get. He was always too busy thinking, planning, and playing stupid video games. Occasionally, he'd get a fan asking him about his sleeping patterns, seeming concerned, but he'd always brush it off with a joke.

However, tonight he wasn't sleeping for a different reason. The very thought of Nick spending a night with April made him sick to his stomach, he just couldn't imagine her choosing to do anything with him. She worked with the guy, and she spent pretty much all of her time with him for a good seven months before their big break-up, and now she was choosing to bring him to her room? Unacceptable. He wasn't going to let this one slide, but then again, what could he do? She wasn't exactly his girlfriend, she wasn't his anything. She was just April, and she could make her own decisions. But he wanted her to choose him. She had, and he'd pushed her away over his career, and his relationship - one he didn't want to be in anymore. One he'd left shortly after his night with April. And now he couldn't stop thinking about her... and Nick. "Bastard." He whispered to himself, flicking aimlessly through the channels on his television, the volume down low, as he wasn't really paying attention.

That's when he heard her, she was shouting. At Nick with any luck. Standing up, he walked to his door, and opened it, to see a baffled looking Nick leaving her room, "What the hell's going on?" He asked, attempting to hide his outrage at him even being in that room. He managed to catch the former Champion's eye as he passed, and see a shrug of his shoulders, and a shake of his head. Had he tried something? Had he done something to her? Balling his fists, he stared daggers into the back of Nick's head until he disappeared around the corner. Then he found himself staring at April's door, and within seconds his door was shut, and he was standing in front of April's.

What was he thinking? She wasn't going to want to speak to him, hell, she didn't even look at him earlier so why would she even answer the door? He must be mad. But, he couldn't stop himself from raising his hand, and knocking loudly on her door, hoping she wouldn't check the peep hole before opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

April couldn't believe that she'd let herself be humiliated again. The second time, by yet another man she worked with. This was getting exhausting. Maybe she should just give up, forget about men, become a lesbian. She worked with some of the most beautiful women in the world, surely one of them was gay?

She didn't have too long to mull this over, because soon enough she heard loud knocking on her door. She really couldn't be bothered with more people, and it was late enough for her to pretend to be asleep. So, that's what she did. However, the knocking continued, but it was what followed that made her heart stop. "Come on, I know you're awake." What was he doing at her door? Why was he knocking on her door at this time of night, or at all? Had he heard the yelling? Or was this something else? Whatever it was, she didn't want to see him, she'd had enough for one night. "April, please." She heard him say, and she sighed, looking down at her hands. Could things get any worse?

Deciding they probably couldn't, the petite brunette, pushed herself off the bed, and made her way across the room. Slowly opening the door, she looked at Phil with somewhat of a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked, in what could have been the mousiest voice ever. Instantly regretting opening the door, April kept her eyes down, not wanting to even see him. It had been hard enough to sneak a glance in the bar earlier, never mind being face to face right now.

"I heard you yelling." He admitted, looking around to make sure nobody else was in the corridor, listening. "And, I saw Nick." Phil continued, causing April to blush slightly, but that didn't stop him from carrying on. "Did he do something to upset you?" He asked, trying to hide how concerned he truly was, and feeling a little idiotic for even bringing this up. Why couldn't he have just gone to bed, like a normal person?

"That's none of your business, and you know it." She said, shaking her head at him. Bringing her eyes up, April dug down deep and sought out the confidence she showed on-screen every week. Bringing out AJ's confidence, April sighed heavily, "Why do you even care, Phil? It's not like you've shown any interest in me lately." Reminding him that he'd been the one to end things, and that he didn't seem to even care that he'd hurt her, she felt a little better about herself. Maybe this could work, she could talk to him, so long as she could make him feel bad for what he did to her. After all, he didn't look as though he'd suffered half as much as she had.

Sighing, Phil had a feeling she'd bring that all up. He probably shouldn't have come here, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself. There was something about this girl, something that caught his eye and caused him to become more than interested in her. It was rather inappropriate, not just because they were co-workers for a long time, but also because of the eight-year age gap between them. It probably wasn't in their best interests to be with someone of such a different age. Then again, when Phil care how old she was? It wasn't as though she was underage, after all.

"Look, you sounded upset. Excuse me for being concerned." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets, and acted as though it wasn't a big deal. The last thing he needed was for April to know that he cared, she'd carry that to her grave. She'd keep it in the back of her mind for a rainy day and bring it up just to embarrass him.

April was a little taken aback. She didn't expect him to be concerned, never mind admit to being concerned. Even though he was acting nonchalantly and as if he didn't care that much, she knew his honesty face. She couldn't forget it. However, she couldn't drop her confidence, or she mightn't get it back. "It's unnecessary. I can take care of myself. I have to around here." That last comment was a little harsh, and she knew he'd take it as a stab at him, but that's how she wanted him to. She wanted him to hurt like she'd hurt.

"Okay, I get it. You're still pissed." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and running his tongue across his lower lip, over his lip ring. "If it makes a difference at all," He begun, bringing his attention directly to her deep brown eyes, "I'm sorry."

Now that gave her a shock. Hearing him apologize, April's eyes widened and she looked at him directly. She didn't know whether she was hearing things or not, but since he was stood there, looking as apologetic as he'd sounded, April found herself believing him. But at the same time, she was still angry, angry it had taken him this long to apologize. "You're sorry?" She asked, AJ's cockiness coming out a little there, "You spend one night with me, then toss me aside and wait months before telling me you're _sorry_." Raising an eyebrow, she almost let out a laugh, but instead simply shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm doing the best I can here, April." He said, furrowing his brows together, annoyed that she seemed so defensive and insulted by his apology. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered with her at all. Not just tonight, but back then as well. Had it all been worth this? He knew the answer. Yes. Of course it was. He could make it better. She just needed to be a little less annoying.

"Well, maybe your best isn't good enough anymore." She said, her voice slightly raised, though she did realize she was stood in her doorway, and most of the corridor echoed a fair bit. April didn't need the rest of the locker-room knowing her business. "I trusted you, and you just tossed me away as if I was nothing." She scoffed, "And for what? Your pathetic little reputation?" Rolling her eyes, April found that she felt a little bad for being so harsh after he'd apologized, but she almost didn't care. He deserved it. She wasn't one to forgive easily.

"Pathetic little reputation? April, my career is more than that. It's my entire life. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't jeopardize something that constitutes my whole life." He explained, his tone rather firm and bold. He wasn't backing down on that matter, but he did soften his expression for a moment, "Just listen to me. I never intended to hurt you. Believe me."

"I can't." She said, shaking her head as she shut the door slowly, and retreated to her bed. Leaving him their in the corridor was heartbreaking, but she knew she couldn't take anymore tonight. She'd had enough. It was time for bed.

* * *

When she'd shut that door, right in his face, Phil felt like he'd failed. He'd set out to do something by apologizing. He'd wanted to set the record straight, get back on track, and hopefully consider her an aspect of his life again. That didn't mean in a romantic sense, he simply wanted to fix what had gone wrong, and call her a friend again. However, she'd refused to accept that apology. He didn't realize how much he'd hurt her, and that knowledge alone was killing him.

Wandering back to his own room, he opened the door, and closed it behind himself. He knew he wouldn't sleep, and he knew he'd not think of anything other than April in the other room. Any normal person would probably go to a bar and drink their troubles away, but that wasn't Phil's style. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, and didn't do drugs. His only addiction was professional wrestling, and maybe tattoos. He didn't need alcohol to have a good time, he didn't need tobacco to relieve stress, and he didn't need drugs to make him feel good. Wrestling ticked all the boxes for him, but sadly, there wasn't a ring in his hotel room, so he couldn't exactly let out his stress here.

Collapsing onto the bed, he flicked the television on again, and aimlessly watched whatever caught his eye. Television wasn't interesting him right now, all he could think about was what an ass he'd clearly been. Had she really been that hurt? His thoughts were confirmed by the quiet sobs he could hear from the room next door. Jesus, she was killing him.

* * *

**Would just like to say, that for Chapter 3, I got a little help from my girlfriend, so credit to her. Also, thanks for the reviews, they've really brightened my day - I wasn't so sure about this fic, I didn't think it was very good. Your comments have been great, thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was quite possibly the only time April had ever dreaded going into work. Normally, she loved her job, couldn't wait to get in the ring, or involved in any manner. Tonight, she couldn't wait until it was over. She had to work with Nick tonight, and she knew she'd see Phil around. No doubt Celeste and Layla would be asking questions about her quick departure last night. Ugh, everything was just falling apart and she couldn't be bothered with the ramifications of her actions. But, she didn't want to be seen as a little girl, she was a woman. The Diva's Champion, no less.

So, as she posed for a photograph with current and first ever NXT Women's Champion, Paige - whom she knew as Saraya Bevis, April smiled, and hid any evidence of being upset or bothered by anything. She stood with Saraya and engaged in idle chit chat, before she excused herself and made her way to the women's locker-room. Once she walked in, she was greeted by a very annoyed looking Celeste, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised, the whole lot. "Care to explain?"

"I'm really not in the mood for this." The petite brunette sighed, walking past her and to where she'd left her belongings earlier. Placing her title down on the bench, April sat herself down as well, and began rummaging through her bag, just for a excuse to not look at Celeste, who was clearly pissed off.

"You totally ditched us last night. And then I hear you were back at the hotel with Nick? What the hell, April?" She asked, an angry tone in her voice. She didn't see the upset in her best friends face, and she clearly didn't understand how much the Diva's Champion didn't want to talk about this. However, when she spotted a tear roll down April's cheek, she softened her expression, loosened her body language and sat down beside her best friend. "April... what happened?" She whispered, now very concerned for her friends happiness.

Within a few minutes, April allowed herself to open up to Celeste. As she spilled everything to her, Celeste slipped her arm around her closest friends shoulders, and pulled her close. She'd had no idea how much the brunette was hurting right now. She was shocked by the very thought of what she was going through - and why had she made a move on Nick, when she wanted Phil? Whether it was a rebound, or to make him jealous, Celeste didn't really care. She was annoyed at Phil for putting her through this. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were this unhappy with everything." She said gently, but before April could reply, a few more girls came through the doors, and she needed to regain her composure.

She carried on getting ready in silence, as Celeste socialized with some of the other girls, occasionally looking over at her best friend, hoping she would be okay.

Once ready, April took her championship title, slung it over her shoulder, and left the locker-room. She was not in the mood for the gossip, the rumors, or the talk of what happened at the bar last night. Whether it was comments on April's sudden departure, or whatever happened between the other superstars and divas, April wasn't interested in hearing about it. She just wanted some time to herself to clear her head.

* * *

Phil was too busy thinking about the night before to notice what was going on around him. His head was filled with the memory of April shutting the door in his face, with that heart-wrenching sad look on her face. All he could hear were those quiet sobs that last a few hours of his night. And all he wanted was to find her, and make it right. Maybe even send Nick off to sleep as he did so.

Getting knocked back into reality, Phil stood up, already dressed in his ring attire. He grabbed his Best in the World hoodie, and zipped it up, before then exiting the locker-room. Something about the conversation between Bryan and Cena, and their twin girlfriends, didn't really interest him. He didn't care too much about the Bella's and their dramatic relationship drama, which seemed to circle around Total Divas. It wasn't his thing. Phil was more of a private person - he wouldn't have flaunted his relationship on a reality TV show. He wouldn't have been on a reality TV show. He didn't care for them at all.

Wandering around the backstage area, Phil spotted a familiar brunette wandering around, her Diva's Championship on her shoulder - she was clutching to it for dear life. It was probably heavier than her, to be honest. Wondering if he should approach her, Phil rubbed the back of his neck, but soon enough, she'd turned around and spotted him.

April didn't look happy, that was for sure. But, she didn't look angry - it was the same solemn look she'd given him the night before. He could almost feel his heart breaking. Seeing that nobody was around, Phil slowly approached her, expecting her to turn around and walk away. But, to his surprise, she stayed put. Then, to only further his surprise, April began walking towards him, and within seconds she was mere inches from him. He didn't know what to say, what to do, but to stare into her deep brown eyes. Then, within seconds, April was up on her tip-toes, her hand on the back of Phil's neck, and she'd pressed her lips against his in a passionate, yet brief, kiss. Pulling back, she looked at him one last time, before turning around, and walking away.

Phil stood there, not having the slightest idea of what to do with himself. Had he imagined that? He hoped not.

* * *

Walking away from Phil, April furrowed her brows together. Why had she just done that? Was she insane? Maybe the AJ character was getting to her, maybe she was rubbing off on the real April. It was a logical enough answer, and she didn't feel herself. She felt like she could do anything at this point. She'd just walked up to CM Punk himself, planted a kiss on his lips, and left him speechless. In a way, she felt proud.

Then her logical side kicked in, and she scolded herself for doing what she did. Rushing back to the locker-room, April scanned the room, and found Celeste in seconds. Grabbing her wrist, she tugged her to one side, "Talk. Now." She said sternly, before dragging her out of the room, and down the corridor, to somewhere a little more secluded.

"Okay, okay, get off me." Celeste groaned, snatching her wrist back, and rubbing it lightly. "What's going on?" She asked, a little bewildered by April's behavior. It was all of a sudden very different to what she'd witnessed in the locker-room earlier.

"I kissed him, Celeste. I walked right up to Phil, kissed him, and walked away!" She said, shaking her head at herself, falling back against the wall behind her. She didn't know how to process her own actions, or even if what she'd done was real. If she was dreaming, this would be a damn good time to wake up.

"You what?!" Celeste yelled, shortly being shushed by her best friend. Again, in a lower voice, Celeste spoke, "Why would you do that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

"I don't know! Celeste, what's wrong with me?! He broke my heart, so I kiss him? Am I going mad?" She asked, shaking her head more, her brown curls falling over her shoulders in slow motions, her eyes closing for a moment so she could try to think.

"I don't think you're mad.." The former Champion was a little quieter, less confused, more serious this time. "I think you love this guy." She said rather firmly, placing her hand on her best friends shoulder, meeting her eyes with an intense gaze. April looked at her in shock, and took it in. Could it be? Was she in love with him? Maybe she was, but she didn't know how to process that, either.

"In love with him?!" She exclaimed, "Don't be so silly! I couldn't possibly be in love with him." April chose to deny this completely. It was a simple infatuation, lust, something like that. A school girls crush on the high school jock. That's all it was. It was a ridiculous option, and the brunette refused to accept it. Her friend was crazy, just like she was.

"Okay, okay. Don't believe it. But, I think you are." She said, giving April a sheepish, yet comforting smile. "Now, come on. You've got work to do, missy." She said, smiling again, this time a little cheerier, until she saw the look on her friends face, "Yeesh, what now?"

"Nick." She said, looking at Celeste with an expression of pure worry and terror. She had to face the man she'd come onto the night before, the man who'd been kind enough to go out of his way to drop her off, and make sure everything was okay after he'd found her crying in a freezing cold parking lot in the middle of the night. She'd responded to his friendly kindness with an act of idiocy and a childish tantrum. April had no idea how to make it better, but she knew she needed to, soon.

* * *

Nick was pacing the locker-room, wondering how he was meant to get through the next scene with April. How was he going to work alongside her when they had that little episode the night before? Was she still gonna be pissed with him? Would she even show up? He didn't know, but he did know he'd need to stay professional during their segment.

Leaving the locker-room, he made his way to the gorilla position. He knew that the match currently on wasn't going to end for another ten minutes, but he liked being prepared, he wanted to be ready for his scene. As he arrived there, he spotted April sitting on a table with her Diva's Championship sitting beside her. Soon catching her eye, he smiled sheepishly, and stopped in his tracks. Seeing her sigh heavily and hop off the table, he bit the inside of his cheek. Was he about to get another mouthful?

"Nick.. I wanted to explain myself." She said, as she approached the blonde man, a sheepish look on her face. "Last night, I was feeling sort of.. down. I didn't feel good about myself, or anything. I wanted to feel better, that's why I did what I did. When you said you, you were doing the right thing.. I'm sorry I screamed at you. You didn't deserve that."

Soon after hearing what she'd said, Nick smiled, and nodded his head. "You're forgiven. I mightn't know what's going on, April, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I didn't want to do anything because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship." He explained, running his hand through his slicked-back blonde hair, before then letting his hand fall down to his side, where it had been previously. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, we're okay." She said, smiling a little, and nodding her head. That had been easier than she'd thought. But, she was pleased that everything was okay with him. April only hoped he didn't want to know any more about what had been bothering her. She wasn't up for another confession today. "Let's go out there and show them what we're made of!" She exclaimed, as the winner of the previous match's music began playing. Seeing the grin on Nick's face was enough for her to realize they were truly alright again. All she needed to worry about now was Phil.

Oh God, what must he think of her now?


	6. Chapter 6

Phil didn't know what to think. He'd finally gotten a minute to himself, in which he'd collapsed down onto a large crate of some sort in the backstage area. After what happened with April, he'd had to hurry off and prepare for his match. Facing Kurtis Axel had a lot of drama involved with it, a lot of other goings on, and Phil needed to focus. He had to make sure this went off without a hitch because it was important to his storyline. He needed heat with Paul, and Brock, he needed to fall well to Brock's maneuvers, but he needed to look like it took a lot to put him down. There was a lot of thinking, and long discussions with the other three men for the past few days about how this would go off. He simply didn't have the time to think about anything else.

However, now that it was all over and done with, Phil could think about April's actions. She'd kissed him. And he hadn't been imagining it, because he could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her mouth, and he could almost still feel her lips on his. It was odd thing to think about, but at the same time, Phil was completely engulfed in this memory. He didn't want to let go of it.

"Hey, day dreamer. You coming?" He heard, before focusing, only to see Kofi stood in front of him, waving his hand to capture Phil's attention.

"What?" He asked, a little dazed by the whole situation. He didn't know what the other man meant. Coming where, exactly? He didn't really feel like going out tonight, to be quite honest.

"To the bar. The guys are all coming this time, and I don't think any of the Diva's are." He said, as if that was a good thing. Kofi liked less drama, and apparently less drama meant less women. So, he was pleased about this evenings turn out.

"I think I'll pass. Not feeling up to it." Phil said, waving it off, only for Kofi to shrug his shoulders and leave with the rest of the guys.

In all honesty, Phil didn't want to follow them to another bar, only for them to all get drunk again, and leaving him as the designated driver. He was sick of hauling drunks around, and tonight he refused to do it.

Suddenly, the Best in the World was pulled out of his mind, and into reality. He'd spotted the very girl that had him sitting here, in a cloud of confusion. Hopping off the crate, Phil made his way over to a lonesome looking April, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey.." He said, a little more awkwardly than he'd have liked.

She looked embarrassed, almost ashamed. As if she wished she'd never kissed him. If that was the case, he'd not attempt a second, but that wasn't stopping what he was about to ask. "Look, regardless of what happened earlier, I want to fix things." He started off, before she could even get a word in edge ways - it didn't seem as though she was planning to, really. "I know everyone checked out this morning, so I was hoping you wouldn't say no to traveling with me to the next city." He offered, his eyebrows raised slightly.

April stared up at him, an expression of slight confusion, and wonderment on her face. Would that be a good idea? Raising an eyebrow, the brunette parted her lips, "Why the sudden offer?" She asked, wondering if this was just because of the kiss.

"Because I realize I did something very wrong, very stupid. I want to prove that I'm not a total jackass." He admitted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hooded jacket.

It took her a few seconds, but April finally nodded her head in agreement. "Let me get my things." She said, a little reluctantly. April didn't know where tonight would lead, or where tomorrow would lead, but she could see in his face that he wanted to do something to repair their relationship. So, she would give him the chance to.

"Great." He exclaimed, his face lighting up a little bit more. "I'll meet you by the bus. You can't miss it." Phil nodded, before disappearing to tidy up the mess within his tour bus a little. He'd forgotten how much crap he'd left lying around, and he didn't want her thinking that he lived like a farm animal.

* * *

As the door to the locker-room shut behind her, April exhaled heavily, and sat down on the wooden bench by her things. "I must be crazy." She whispered to herself, shaking her head as she pulled the two hair-ties out of her hair, and let it hang loose for a moment. Changing out of her ring attire, and into a pair of blue jeans, and a white tank top, April then gathered her long, chocolate locks and pulled them into a messy bun at the back of her head. Slipping her glasses onto her face, too, she then sat down and tied her converse onto her feet. "Super crazy." She mumbled, as she gathered all of her things into her suitcase, and double checked the area, before leaving the locker-room.

Once she arrived at the parking lot, she raised her eyebrows. She certainly couldn't miss the bus. It was long, black and sleek, and very Phil. It looked so fancy and expensive, though, which wasn't so much Phil. Shrugging her shoulders, she pushed the handle back into the suitcase and lifted it up as she climbed up the steps and into the bus.

Inside, she spotted Phil hurriedly tidying up the rubbish left around, and she chuckled a little bit. He must of heard her, as he'd swung around in a rather quick motion, and stopped in a flash. "Messy, are we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow a little. Despite the awkward feeling she had being on his tour bus, she didn't want to stop being the jokey girl she was.

"Never mind that." He said, waving it off casually. "There's a second bedroom down there. Kofi usually takes it, but he's been travelling alone lately, since he returned that is." Phil shrugged, not wanting to get inside his friends head.

"Thank you." April commented, placing her suitcase down and shuffling her weight from her left foot to her right, and slowly back again. "What now?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

And as they both stood there, in silence, neither Phil nor April knew what to do next. Whether they should talk, retreat to their animal instincts, or disappear into their separate rooms until morning. However, before their minds could make that decision, Phil decided to break the silence and speak. "I suppose we could watch a movie, if you like?" He suggested, gesturing to the television opposite the built-in sofa seats, and a shelf full of DVD's.

"Let's see if you have any taste." April joked, walking up to the shelf and glancing through his collection. She was big on movies, so she always needed to check out a friends collection. If she could call him a friend? April didn't know what Phil was to her, but he was certainly something.

* * *

Hours passed, and Phil awoke on the sofa, the main menu to the DVD they'd chosen showing on the screen. The digital clock beneath the television showed that it was 3:42am, and he was still on the sofa. How he'd managed to fall asleep was beyond him, he normally didn't sleep at all. Last time he checked the time it was shortly before midnight, so he must have slept for almost four hours. That was more than he ever got.

Glancing down, he spotted April, curled up, her head resting on Phil's arm. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. Maybe it was her. Maybe, because he'd had the comfort of the girl who'd had his mind racing for so long he'd been able to sleep more than an hour. Using his spare hand, Phil brushed a few stray hairs from April's face, and smiled a little bit. Her beauty amazed him. She was so pure, and didn't care that she didn't look glamorous 24/7. The other girls with the company, they all needed to look fabulous all the time, and that irritated him. He didn't care if a woman didn't wear make-up, or was stood in a pair of sweat pants. If he found her attractive, it didn't matter what she wore.

That's what scared him about April. She was lying there, in old jeans, a tank top, her hair pulled back, her glasses on, and her make-up wiped straight off - yet he still thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. He could stand her next to any girl in the back, be it Layla or be it Eva Marie, April would still be far more beautiful than any of them.

After staring at her for what felt like too long, Phil saw her shuffle in her sleep, and a slight mumble left her lips. It was then that she brought her hand up to rub her eye, and opened them. Realizing who she was lying on, April sat upright, and looked at him apologetically. "I must have moved in my sleep." She explained, trying to get some sort of excuse behind why she'd been using Phil as her personal pillow.

"I wasn't complaining." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. There was a small smile on his lips still, and somehow, she found herself smiling back at him. "I guess you didn't enjoy the movie?" Phil gestured to the time on the digital clock, and smirked.

"It's no Back to the Future, I'll tell you that." April laughed, bringing her legs up onto the sofa, and crossing them beneath her. She looked at him, really at him, and wondered what it was that was driving her so crazy. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest when she met his eyes, and she knew that there must be something there, something. Whatever it was, her mind was spinning trying to figure it out. It was as if someone had thrown her up towards a ceiling fan and she was stuck there. He made her dizzy.

"April.." He broke their silence again, and she silently scolded him for it. She was beginning to enjoy their quiet moments together. They reminded her of why she'd liked him in the first place. Then he opened his mouth. "I don't want us to drift apart." He said, furrowing his brows together and looking down at his hands.

"We won't." She said, simply, causing him to look up at her, a confused expression on his face. Confusion must have been catching between them because it was all they seemed to feel. "I've noticed I can't let go. I don't want to." She whispered, her eyes now averted to the floor of his tour bus, and the detail within it. She'd look anywhere but into his eyes right now. April didn't do well with these conversations.

"I want to start fresh." Phil said, extending his hand out to her, causing her to look him in the eye. She raised an eyebrow, and he simply nodded to his hand. So, she accepted the gesture, by slipping her hand into his. Suddenly, it was like bolts of electricity were running through her fingertips, the fuzzy feeling of warmth and comfort just wrapped around her as she closed her hand around his.

He felt it too, so when he looked her in the eye and saw her smiling, he couldn't help but to smile back.


	7. Chapter 7

Awaking early on, April sighed heavily, and stretched her arms up above her. Considering she'd not had the longest of sleeps, she was wide awake, at 7:30am. Sure, she'd slept through the movie last night, but what was six hours when she was used to ten? Regardless, there was no way she'd be getting back to sleep now, so she ignored the silent taunts of her comfortable bed, willing her to stay, and got up, pulling her long hair up into a bun for the time being.

It looked as though Phil was still in his bed, too, because he wasn't around when she made herself some coffee. Sitting on the small sofa, she remembered their evening together. The jolts of electricity she'd felt between them when they shook hands. That's all it had been - a handshake, and yet she felt more with that simple gesture than she'd ever felt with any other man. Whatever it was about Phil, it drove her crazy.

Looking out of the window, sipping the hot, caffeinated drink slowly, April wondered if Phil had felt the same things she did. She was so busy thinking about him, that she didn't hear him slipping out of his room. "You're up early." He commented, causing her to jump a little bit, and him to laugh at her reaction.

"That wasn't funny." She scolded him, though she wasn't being serious. "And you're one to talk. Do you ever sleep?" The brunette asked, setting her coffee down on the table in front of her, and raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Phil shrugged, and bypassed the question, before slumping down on the sofa beside her. He remembered the night before as well, and could barely un-glue his eyes from hers. "I spoke to the driver before I went to sleep, we'll probably be on the road all day." He said, warning her of the amount of time they'd be spending together. "So, you're stuck with me all day." He grinned, not bothering to hide his amusement of it all.

"Oh, wonderful." April rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at him a little bit. Secretly, she was hoping that she wouldn't be arriving in the next city too early on. She liked this time alone with Phil - she was really starting to get attached again, and that terrified her. "I'm gonna get a shower, and stuff." She said, hopping off the sofa and making her way through to the bedroom again.

* * *

Phil exhaled, and took April's used coffee mug, and put it straight into the sink. Already dressed, because he'd been awake since 6am anyway, the Best in the World slumped back down onto the sofa, and flicked through the various television channels. He wasn't too big on TV, but when he was travelling all the time, there wasn't much else for him to do. He had his DVDs and video games, but he couldn't be bothered this morning - in fact, all he wanted was another day much like the evening before. He'd be happy lazing around with April sleeping on his shoulder all day long.

He didn't need to worry about work today, he didn't need to worry about anything at all. He could quite happily enjoy April's company, and not think about the complications of them working together. In fact, there was no worries about that anymore. When he thought about it, they'd not worked out beforehand because of them working side by side. The whole Punk/AJ storyline had been ongoing, and their relationship was strained, struggling, and after the whole bust-up, it made working very hard for them both. But, he was less worried about that now. They didn't work together. Suddenly, Phil found himself smiling beyond belief.

"What the hell's made you so damn cheery?" He heard April's voice coming out of the bedroom, freshly showered and wearing new clothing, her eyebrow raised as she approached him. Phil was a little embarrassed that he'd caught her thinking about her, but his features softened and he shook his head, trying to wave it all off.

"Never mind me. Anything you want to do today?" He asked, wanting to seem casual - though he probably looked ridiculous.

"I don't really care." She shrugged, sitting down beside him, her legs crossed, and her body facing him slightly. "I'd suggest another movie, but with your taste, it'd only send me back to sleep." April grinned, and nudged him playfully. He knew she was kidding, but she loved teasing him, something about his reactions, his little smirk, it made her feel good.

Phil laughed, and shook his head. She really knew which buttons to press, insulting his movie taste? How could she. "Ah, you've got jokes. That's meant to be my gimmick. You're just meant to skip around and look good." He grinned, and as they were busy joking around, having a good time - reminding April of old times, the bus went over a pot hole, or something similar, and jolted the whole vehicle. April, being so small, hopped a little, and ended up practically in Phil's lap. Luckily, he'd caught her before she went flying across the rest of the bus.

A little shocked, April's hands were pressed against Phil's shoulders, and she found that she was much closer to him than she'd expected to be. It reminded her of their kiss. How close they'd been, and the heart-pounding feeling that April had that day, returned this moment. Phil's hands were still holding April by the waist, and he didn't know whether she wanted him to let go, or not. He didn't want to. If anything he'd wanted to bring her closer, he wanted to remind her how he felt. And at that point, he knew it was now or never. Closing the space between them, Phil brought her to him, their lips met slowly, gently, and April's heart pounded so fast she thought it'd erupt right from her chest.

She couldn't feel her lips for the tingling feeling he gave her, her eyes were closed, and she found that she was slowly falling for him all over again. Then, logic settled in, and she tore herself away from him. Stood across the room, she shook her head, much to Phil's disappointment. "I can't do this again." She mumbled, her hands shaking out of fear and anxiousness. Phil stood up, confused, "What do you mean?" He asked, but she put her hands up, signalling for him to stay put.

"Phil, I can't go through all of this with you, not again. I finally got to a place where I was okay. And now, now I don't know." She shook her head again, her eyes staring at the ground, she didn't know how to explain it. But, she knew that she couldn't let herself be subject to more pain. Sure, she'd kissed him just the other day, but she'd not been thinking. Maybe travelling with him was a mistake. "I shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that." Phil furrowed his brow, and stepped closer, slowly, approaching her with care. "Look, I know we didn't work the first time. I know I was a jackass. I'm sorry, I am." He explained, while she tried to figure everything out. He stopped in front of her, and using his right hand, lifted her chin lightly, so she would look at him. "I won't hurt you, April. I promise." She could see the sincerity in his face, and she wanted so much to believe him. Maybe she could. "I've missed you, and I realize I hurt you before. Let me show you that this time, I mean it."

April didn't say a word, but as Phil came closer, and his arms wrapped around her waist, she let her arms move around his neck. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes as their lips came together again. This had to be right, because it felt it. If this was wrong, if this wasn't meant to be, April didn't care anymore - she wanted this, she had done for so long, and finally, it was here. Phil was here.

As their mouths moved together in a slow, but passionate, manner, Phil lifted April slowly off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their kiss suddenly moving quicker, more... desperate. Pressing her small body against the wall, Phil moved his lips around to April's neck, leaving small kisses, and gentle bite marks on her collarbone. "I need you, Phil." He heard her whisper, and without another word, he walked into the bedroom, lay her down on the bed, and whispered right back to her, "I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

**I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but here you go. Since they've finally gotten back together, I don't really know where to go with things. I'm up for some suggestions because I'd like to keep things going, however I'm not too sure how. I know it's shorter than usual as well, but I'm quite rusty, haha. Hope it's okay! Thank you, by the way, for the wonderful reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since April's night with Phil. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and the big grin on her face wasn't exactly subtle. The amount of lame ass excuses she'd spewed already to Celeste was getting few and far between, and she couldn't keep lying this way. But, she knew that if she told her, she'd be asking about all the juicy details, and April simply didn't like discussing her sex life. It was between her and Phil right now - it was nobody elses business. That wasn't even the worst part, though. Celeste would be asking if Phil and her were together now, and she simply didn't know. Their careers had picked up a bit, so they'd barely had a chance to speak to one another, never mind talk about their situation. April was more confused than ever.

She was also in one of the worst moods she'd ever been in. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She'd gone to some crappy little diner the night before with some of the girls, and ordered what tasted like the most disgusting burger she'd ever eaten. That was the last time she trusted a drunk girls judgement. "I've been here before, it's good." Certainly wasn't a correct review of that terrible place. Next time, April would just eat in the hotel's restaurant, at least she could trust that place.

Along with all of that, she'd been anxious all week. All week she'd been waiting, and she was so scared that something was wrong, something so wrong that it could end her entire career... possibly for good. So, she knew she needed to talk to Celeste, she needed her best friend in this time of need. It was important, and she needed to get a second opinion.

So, propping herself upright, April shimmied off the bed she'd spent the past night in, and made her way across the hotel room, grabbing her key on the way out. She always knew which room Celeste was in, so once she'd gotten out of her own room she made her way to the elevator and then up to the blonde's floor. Soon enough, she was outside her room, and lightly knocking on the door. It was almost heart pounding, because even though she knew that her best friend was the best person to tell, she knew that she'd be up for a big telling off for sleeping with Phil. It had been a massive night for her, and she'd never had a night quite that wonderful before. It had felt... right. Hopefully, Celeste would understand. Wouldn't she?

Soon enough, Celeste opened the door, and seeing the look on her best friends face, she instantly let the brunette in, and gestured for her to sit down. They'd spent every day together for the past however long, they knew one another's expressions. So, once the door was shut and April was sat down, Celeste joined her on the bed and waited for April's news.

"I'm late." The brunette whispered, her lower lip trembling with fear as she admitted to the former bodybuilder what had been eating away at her for the past seven days. Silence fell onto the two girls, as the news settled in. Slowly, Celeste's arm curled around April's shoulders and brought her closer. Ignoring her instinct to shout at her and ask her how on earth it had happened, and who she'd been with - though she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew. She realized that April was hurting right now, she was worried sick, and she needed some comfort, so Celeste needed to be there for her, and she needed to be level-headed, and help her friend cope with the terrifying thoughts going through her head right now.

"Have you taken a test?" Finally, Celeste broke the silence, with the most logical answer that she could possibly think of. She almost hoped that April hadn't, simply so that she had some hope of keeping her career in check. She didn't want to see her best friend lose everything so suddenly. Especially not over one night with Phillip Brooks.

April, thankfully, shook her head, and wiped a stray tear from her face. "I was too scared to go get one. Can you imagine the headlines they'd have? AJ Lee buying pregnancy test, bla bla bla. I can't have that." She whispered, shaking her head, determined that she couldn't possibly do that. She couldn't be seen buying one of those - because she didn't want anyone else knowing about her night with Phil. It was nobody elses business, really. She would have told Celeste regardless if it went well later on, but right now, she needed her best friend to know, because she couldn't go to Phil with these worries. He had enough on his plate right now.

"Then I'll get it." She said simply, giving her best friends shoulders a small squeeze, before letting go and grabbing her shoes. She pulled them straight onto her feet, and got up, looking around for her purse. Meanwhile, April was sat looking a little bewildered.

"You don't have to do this, Celeste. Really." She said, shaking her head a little bit. But, she was only given a few hand gestures back and a lot of shushing, clearly, she had no say in this matter. Smiling a little bit, April looked at Celeste and softened her features. "Thank you."

* * *

Finally getting out of the gym, and checking his watch, Phil noticed that it was already past 4pm, and he'd been here all day. Honestly, he was really only in there so much to keep his mind off other things. Other things being April, really. He realized he was spending all of his time thinking about her, and he needed to focus on his career still. On the other hand, he really liked thinking about her.

As he left the hotel's gym, and made his way upstairs to his room, Phil smiled a little to himself. Taking the stairs, he passed a few friends, and exchanged basic greetings with them, however he was a little disheartened that he didn't see April on his way up. He'd not seen her all week, actually. He blamed their schedules, she was busy with her stuff, and he was busy with his. They didn't really work together right now, so they didn't see one another as much as they used to. Hell, he had to watch her most recent RAW work a few days late, simply because he didn't even have time to watch the show when he was there.

Sighing a little, he finally made it to his hotel room, and let himself in. He took a few minutes to get himself showered and changed, tossing his used gym clothes into a laundry bag that he'd sort out later on, when it was full enough for an entire washing load. Soon enough, he was laying down on his bed, bored out of his mind, and wondering what April was doing.

The night they'd spent together had really opened his eyes. He remembered when she'd fallen asleep on him, how peaceful she'd looked, and how much he wanted her to be there all day. Then the next day, and, well, everything that happened between them. He missed her. He missed the way her petite figure felt in his arms, and he missed the way that she looked at him. It was like nobody had ever looked at him before, she was just, special.

Groaning, he sat upright, and looked at his phone. Nothing. No messages, no voice-mails, no nothing from her. He wondered why she didn't want to speak to him, or maybe she was waiting for him to talk first? After all, he was the one that ruined things the first time around. So, he decided he'd better make sure this time was different. So, pulling out his phone, he began typing a text message; "Call me when you get a minute, I wanna talk to you." Pressing send, he hoped she wasn't too busy.

* * *

Sat in Celeste's hotel room, biting her thumb nail, April heard her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she hoped it was Celeste telling her she was on her way back. But, no. It was Phil, and the brunette's heart started pounding in her chest, terrified. He wanted to talk to her? What about? Why? Now, she was more scared than ever, and that's when Celeste came back through the door. "He wants to talk to me." She said, her voice cracking with worry.

"Put the phone away for now. We're busy." She said, shutting the door behind her as she tossed the bag over to the bed and gestured for April to get into the bathroom. Nodding her head, the brunette put her phone back into her pocket and took the little bag into the bathroom.

Celeste sat down on the bed, and crossed her legs. She wondered what would happen if April was having a baby. Would she even keep it? How would Phil take it? There was so much that April would have to think about. Hell, with a figure like hers, could she even carry a child without rolling over like a tortoise? Celeste was worrying about her friend, she didn't know if the brunette would even have a career after all of this.

April had worked so hard to get here - in this business. She'd started from the bottom, as an avid fan, and now here she was. One of the top Divas in the business, and she was sat in her best friends hotel room with a pregnancy test, all because she'd fallen into bed with the Best in the World. Why had she done that? She should have made sure he had protection. Surely, he did. He wouldn't risk his own career over something so simple, something as small as protection. He would have had it, definitely. Hopefully. April was starting to doubt it all, even before she'd even seen the results of the test. She was sat waiting, terrified, worried, scared. She didn't know how she'd tell him. How would he even react? He'd hate her for this, and she'd have to fix that again. She didn't think she had it in her to lose him a second time, she couldn't possibly deal with that. The pain of losing him once, and trying to get him back, that had been too much. Doing it again, that would be suicide.

Taking a deep breath, April checked her watch. Her minutes were up, it was time to look.

Celeste sat outside patiently, waiting. Normally, she'd be hurrying the brunette out of the bathroom, desperate to know, but this was a big situation, it was something that she couldn't make jokes about. But soon enough, April stepped out of the bathroom, test in hand. Looking up at her best friend, April was wide eyed and couldn't speak. Celeste took the first step, "Well, what does it say?" She asked, standing upright.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" Celeste was more than adamant to know what the result was. "What does it say, April?" She asked, wanting to be there for whatever was coming. Something told her to expect the worst. Why was April so quiet? This could be the end of her career.

Looking up from the test, April's face broke out into the biggest grin she'd ever managed to show. "It's negative." She whispered, throwing the test into the bin and jumping up and down with excitement. "It's fucking negative!" Normally April didn't swear, and normally if she ever did, her best friend would scold her for it, but she allowed this time.

Celeste's face broke into a grin, and she rushed forward, hugging the petite brunette, lifting her off her feet as she did. "Thank God!" She exclaimed, as April hugged her, squeezing her best friend, so thankful that the most terrifying thought of her entire life wasn't going to come true, that she still had her career, she still had her entire life ahead of her and she didn't need to rush into anything. She didn't need to make the biggest decision of her life in choosing to parent a child or not, because there was no child to parent. Hell, April was still a child herself, she couldn't look after a baby.

"Ugh, I couldn't be happier right now. I'm not ready to be a mother!" She laughed, as she hopped back down to her feet, and wiped the happy tears from her face. Taking a moment to clean up her face, Celeste stepped aside, having heard the knocking on the door.

"Oh.. hey." Celeste said, opening the door to see Phil, looking rather confused.

"I heard yelling, and-" He spotted April with teary eyes, and stopped, "April. What happened?" He asked, stepping into the room. He didn't get an answer, because the small brunette had rushed over to him, and wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck that he feared she might break it.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Celeste excused herself, and left them alone, shutting the door behind her. She smiled, as she left, knowing that her best friend was in good hands with Phil.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, resting his hands on her lower back, as she slightly pulled back, and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm just..." She started, trying to think of the right word. "Happy." She finally settled with that, knowing it was vague, but it summed everything up.

"Happy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again, and seeing her nod in quite possibly the most adorable way. "Well, I'm glad."

Lifting her off her feet, he allowed their lips to come crashing together, in a kiss that was so passionate, so almost forceful, that April was taken aback. She giggled, as he lay her down on the bed, and their bodies meshed together in ways she'd never imagined she could love so much. For the second time, she found herself in complete bliss.

"So... answer me something." He stated, as they lay under the sheets, their chests heaving, his arm around her shoulders, as she rested on his heavily tattooed chest.

"Anything." She answered, mindlessly tracing over his tattoos with her finger.

"What do we call this?" Phil asked, his voice calm, leveled, despite the need to catch his breath.

"You mean... us?" The brunette asked, carrying on with her tracing, mesmerized by his muscular physique.

"Yes. What are we?" He asked again. "I don't like the term 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. I feel like it's too high school for us. But, I mean... I love you."

Suddenly April stopped tracing his tattoos, and Phil was painfully aware of her silence. She slowly raised herself, and turned so she could face him properly. Looking him in the eye, seeing no hint of a smirk or a cruel joke, she asked, "You mean that, don't you?" And simply seeing him nod was enough for her. She knew. "I, um.. I love you, too." She said, almost embarrassed, as her cheeks flushed pink.

He didn't care if she was blushing. Hell, it didn't matter if she went bright red. He leaned forward, and kissed her gently on the lips, softly, genuinely. Finally, something went right for them.

Backstage, the WWE Women's Locker-Room, and April was quite possibly in the best mood of her life. She was just leaving the room, when she spotted her best friend, and grinned widely, skipping over to her.

"Celeste.." She practically sang the girls name, stopping right in front of her.

"Oh, hey!" Celeste smiled brightly, gently tapping her best friends name, "How did it go after I left?" The two-toned Diva waggled her eyebrows and giggled a little.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." April smiled, holding her hands together in front of her, and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Ooh, juicy details?" The blonde smirked.

"Not quite." The brunette laughed, and shook her head. "He told me something. Something massive."

"Well, come on, tell me already."

"He said it. You know, it."

"Wait... he said... really... he said it?!" Celeste was dumbfounded, she knew what April meant, but she couldn't believe Phil had said it first.

"Yes. He said it.. first."

"Did you?"

"Of course!"

The two girls shared a very over the top hug, and April couldn't wipe the grin from her face. Finally, things were falling into place, and she was happy about everything. Her career, her personal life, everything. It was perfect.

"Looks like it's all falling into place." Celeste commented as they walked down the corridor together.

April spotted Phil in the distance, and caught his eye. They smiled at each other, before he disappeared for his match. "Yeah, it does."

Okay, so a massive thank you to EVERYONE who followed, reviewed and even read this. I really appreciate all of the feedback, it was welcomed and massive motivation for me to keep writing. This won't be my only story. I know it wasn't very long, and I know the chapters weren't either. But, it's my beginning. It'll get better. Expect more from me. And variety, I won't be focusing only on wrestling. Thanks again. :)


End file.
